


Be With You

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Fluff, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Reuniting with your love after a long day.





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: bein’ nakey, floofy fluff}  
Meleth nin: My love

Flickering candles surrounded you as the darkness of night grew thicker outside your window. Still, scented water steamed around you as you sat in the large tub of Legolas’ chambers. You neared the end of the novel you were reading and you thumbed over another page as you awaited your love.

This time of the year was busy in Mirkwood and Legolas was often held up in his father’s chambers or throne room discussing new border patrols or safety strategies. As the forest awoke from another winter, so did enemies. All the planning and debating often left Legolas exhausted and frustrated. It went unnoticed by most in the kingdom, but you knew your love well and could tell at first glance how he was dealing with the heavy burdens on his shoulders.

You were so entranced by the story passing before your eyes that your elf ears didn’t hear Legolas enter the room. However, you did hear the slap of his garments as they hit the floor. You turned to him, his grim countenance hinting that he didn’t wish to speak too much. You closed your book to help him with his things.

“No, stay meleth nin. Keep reading,” he sighed.

As he set his layers aside, his smooth skin was slowly revealed to you. His lean muscles stretched as he pulled his tunic over his head and his abdomen clenched as he bent to pull off his shoes and trousers. You would never get used to how beautiful he was.

He slid into the hot bath behind you, sighing deeply as his skin was submerged. His long arms and legs encircled you and pulled your back into his strong chest. You leaned your head on his shoulder and felt his voice rumble through him as he spoke. “I know you too well to pull your attention from a story when you’re that close to finishing it. I just want to be with you.” He kissed your hair and spoke into your ear. “I’ve been waiting to hold you all day, meleth nin.”

You smiled and hummed, leaning further into his touch. He did know you well. Though you felt the urge to face him and touch him until his stress melted away, you couldn’t leave your story now. His deep breathing lulled you into a perfect rhythm as your eyes skimmed over the last few pages.

You gave a content sigh and placed the finished book on the ledge of the window next to you. You turned in Legolas’ arms, ready to give him all your attention. A sad smile spread on your face when you saw in just those few minutes, he had fallen into peaceful sleep. You barely moved so as not to wake him. You knew he couldn’t spend the night in the tub, but you gave him a few more minutes of rest as you took in all his beautiful features.

Before he was dragged into too deep a sleep, you woke him with a kiss to his cheek. He opened his groggy eyes and you felt him smile against your lips. “Come to bed, Legolas.”

He slowly rose and you watched the water droplets rush down his form. You wrapped him in a warm towel and he seemed to float to the bed you shared. You watched him slide under the many blankets and feel your side of the bed with closed eyes. He called for you and heard your answer from the bath.

He waved away your attempt to fold his clothing. “That is for me to do tomorrow. You need to come to me now.”

You laughed. He didn’t often tell you what to do, but when he did he was usually telling you to come to him.

You were silent as you crossed the floor, but he followed your presence until he felt the bed dip beside him. He blindly wrapped his arms around you and effortlessly slid your body across the sheets until you were flush to him. His breath ghosted over your neck as he buried his face there and his arm was heavy over your waist, overwhelming you with the feelings of safety and belonging.

“I thank Valar for you every moment of every day, meleth nin, do you know that? I love you.”


End file.
